


Day 5

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 5

"Ah, Mr. Holmes"

"Sherlock, please."

Smile, he liked the smile...and shook my hand...hmm, maybe should try that with other.....nah

"This is a prime spot, must be expensive-"

"Oh, Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she’s giving me a special deal. Owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out."

"You stopped her husband from being executed?"

"Oh no, I inthured it."

Hmm, still not scared off, interested...puzzled, but not weirded out, have to see what he makes of Billy...hopefully he hasn't noticed the lithp...damn...lisp

"Sherlock-"

"Mrs. Hudson, Dr. John Watson."


End file.
